snitchseekerrpgfandomcom-20200216-history
Agromantula
The wrock band Agromantula has been together since 2080 and consists of three wizards and a witch, all out of Sheffield. The debut album The Witching Hour ''(2082) gained a bit of a cult following, which grew and grew, and with the release of their second album ''Venom ''(2084) sales were through the roof. The album tour for ''Venom sold out on the first day, and the band decided to take a few months off releasing anything after the last show so they could find their inspiration again. During the short break, the band played the WWN festival, and each of them continued to explore music in the own, solo careers. After a few months, work began on their third album, Call To Arms (due for release: 2087). The first disc was split into four parts, including solo work from each of the band members, and collaboration they had done with other artists, and the second disc featured nine new Agromantula songs and a mix of live recordings, demos and acoustic versions of some of their earlier work. The original release date for this album was Christmas 2086, but due to various personal issues that prevented them being able to organise collaborations and recording time, the date was pushed back to early 2087. Then, tragically, Krystal was hit by a car and hospitalised, which delayed the album even longer and postponed the following tour. They finally released the album in May of 2087. After the Call To Arms tour, the band has been relatively quiet for over a year, much to the annoyance of fans. The Band *Charlie Black - lead vocals and rhythm guitar Charlie grew up in the outskirts of Sheffield, he was a clever kid, but his grades dropped after the death of his mother, and he dropped out of Hogwarts just after his OWLs. He kept in touch with Krystal (no, they're not an item... or so they say) and they reformed their jam-sessions, with the addition of Rufus and Odin, once she had graduated. Charlie developed a relationship with Vesper Bayliss of The Dead Kneazles. They are notoriously media shy, and little was known about the details of their relationship until Bayliss fell pregnant and they could no longer hide it from the public. Unfortunately, the pregnancy did not reach full term, and Black has dropped of the radar entirely. *Krystal Eyes (Lawrence) - Background vocals and lead guitar Krystal and Charlie were in the same year at Hogwarts, they would jam together in the common room until all hours of the morning - much to the annoyance of the rest of the students, though none of them ever complained. Nobody would want to get on Krystal's bad side. Lawrence launched her first full length solo album in mid 2089, entitled "The Cuckoo's Nest" and is currently working on a collaboration with Rocco Marsden of Cast Iron Magic. She spend the rest of her time editing and producing for new bands at Steel City Studios, and is a devoted volunteer at SRASAC. * Rufus Toros - Background vocals and bass guitar Though Rufus grew up in South Yorkshire, he was born on the island of Euboea, Greece, and is very interested in his Greek roots. He visits Greece annually, and is said to draw a lot of inspiration from the things he sees on his travels. *Odin Shriek - Background vocals and drums Very little is known for sure about Odin Shriek, including his real name. Fans are unsure if Odin uses a stage name, though he swears it's real, and many have attempted to trick him into revealing more about his past. He is a very secretive person''...'' Releases The Witching Hour (2082) *Demented Souls *Headless Hunted *Slick Broomstick *Mermania *We Eat Death *The Witching Hour *Rotten Core *Every Dementor is Exactly the Same Size *Sorcerer's Stoned *Empty Cauldron *Bonus Track: Poison My Heart Venom (2084) * Venom * Deathday Parade * Caught in the Web * Siren Song * The Shape of my Boggart * Felix Felicis Has Nothing on You * Statute of Secrecy * Inferior Inferi * The Thestral's Curse * Basilisk's Gaze Samhain Spirit (single, 2084) * Samhain Spirit * Let The Spirits In (B-side) Call to Arms (2087) Disc One: Charlie Black *After the Flames *Made it Through The Storm *A Different Sort of Magic ft. Vesper Bayliss *Gabrielle *Your Secret Fantasy ft. West Odessa Krystal Lawrence *Through the Looking Glass *Make up, Lust and Pixie Dust ft. Phoenix Toros *Incendio *Hidden in the Cracks *The Only Things We Found Rufus Toros *Seventeen Years Late *Look Alive ft. Brom Grimm *Midnight Mayhem *Point Me Home *It’s Behind Us Now Odin Shriek *The Harder We Fall *When it Hurts The Most *Bleed Through *The Waiting is Over ft. Ascanius Stark *Calling Out for You Disc Two: *Eight Legs, One Song *Struck *The Last Hour *Broken Pincers *Click Click Bang *The Final Lie *When it Ends *Too Far To Go *This is the Last Time (No Time Turner) *Deathday Parade (Demo) *Caught in the Web (Demo) *Siren Song (Acoustic) *Samhain Spirit (Acoustic) *Felix Felicis Has Nothing on You (Acousitc) *Poison My Heart (Acoustic) *The Witching Hour (Live) *Headless Hunted (Live) *Basilisk's Gaze (Live) Category:Music Category:WRock